


fumbling in the dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [5]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	fumbling in the dark

It was the longest twenty-minute drive from the club back to his flat. But for what he wanted to do, what she wanted to do it was worth the wait. Definitely. They were far too gone to only make it through the evening with a quick fumble at the club.

So, once in his flat, and when they finally, finally make it inside his room after nearly fucking on is sofa, he barely has a moment to switch the light on before she’s back on him.

He’s Kissing her roughly as he walks her back towards the bed. But instead of pushing her down onto the bed he pulls away and turns her around. Pressing his hard cock against her ass, mouthing at her neck.

“Come on,” she pants.

After his previously failed attempt he finally pulls her bunched up dress up over her head and drops it to the floor. 

“All fours,” he whispers gruffly, pushing her roughly down on the bed.

Quickly she scrambles up, her round ass presented beautifully for him. He gives her a light tap on her right ass cheek causing her to moan and shift back like she wants more. He smirks as has he slides two fingers over her wet cunt, she rocks back on them eliciting a needy whine.

He just barely slips the tip of his middle finger in before gliding it back over her clit.

“Finn,” she croaks.

And yeah, he’s had enough teasing for one night.

He leaves her briefly to walk to his bedside table for a condom, he slides it on it with practiced ease. Looking at her she has dropped down, her forehead resting against her folded arms. This allowing her ass to be perched higher.

Him walking back around to the end of the bed makes her right herself back up properly on all fours. He grips her hips and roughly pulls her closer to the edge of the bed.

Dropping to his knees he moves his hands along her ass then lightly slaps it, and before she gets out whatever it was she was about to say he leans forward with a soft tongue and licks at her exposed cunt. Moaning she shift backs, but also forward and he has to hold her in place while he licks her out.

Her soft whimpers has his dick hardening more than he thought possible. When he’s done teasing her he stands, and slips two fingers inside of her, wanting to make sure she is good and wet for the fucking she’s about to receive. Satisfied he guides his dick in until he’s balls deep.

A pleasured groan escapes her mouth and he starts to slowly thrust in and out of her. His hands are on her hips guiding the pace.

But she lets out a frustrated little growl and he can’t help but smirk at that. He picks up the pace a little, his hands smoothing up her back and then back down.

And finally, whey he’s had enough and smooths his hand back up her back he doesn’t stop until he reaches her ponytail and winds it around his hand and pulling back, causing her to arch back.

He slams into her in short thrusts, holding tightly onto her hair while his other hand grips her hip. She cries out with each penetration, and its only driving him to go harder each time.

His legs are a little achy so he slows his pace, and says, “Fuck back on me.”

She does.

He stands there his grip looser her on her now as she watches as she fucks back on his dick. The smooth glide of his cock in and out of her, she goes to the tip before slamming back, where as he hardly withdrew before roughly pushing back in.

He lets her control the pace, lets her control how close she is to coming, only for a few minutes more.

“Come on, Rae. Fuck me.” he grits. 

She does, moving as fast and as hard as she can until she slows only to speed back up.

When he’s done letting her have her fun he takes back over by tightening his grip on her hair and slamming into her as she fucks back.

She cries out and falls forwards on the bed and he follow’s, but the angle is all wrong. So, he loosens his hold on her.

“Go to the middle,” he says breathlessly.

She crawls forward, his dick slipping out of her until she is settled, and then he is on his knees behind her shoving his dick back between her wet walls.

He opts to not hold her hair anymore and put his hands back on her hips to fuck her. He grunts feeling her walls contracting, squeezing tightly around his dick as his withdraws only to push back in.

Slipping his arm around her he guides her to sit up with him, so she is sitting on his thighs.

“Ride,” he murmurs against her neck.

She starts to move, to slowly swivel and bounce on his cock, as he sucks and bites her neck.

His right hand sneaking down over her breast tweaking a nipple before he continues his journey until his hand rests over her cunt.

“Please,” she breathes quietly.

Complying, he rubs her clit in slow right circles, he can feel her becoming increasingly wet, and it makes him want to push her back down and fuck her until she is crying.

So, he does just that.

He has her so far up the bed now she’s holding onto the headboard as he pounds into her, has her crying out his name, begging him to go faster, harder, begging him to make her come.

And he does, make her come, with a loud cry and it only takes him two more hard thrusts before he’s coming, and making her body go pliant.

Tired and panting he slips out of her and she immediately rolls on to her back. Quickly discarding the condom, he too lays down on his back. Already feeling the aches in his muscles.

“I’ve never been fucked like that before in my life.” She comments tiredly.

Lolling his head to the side, smirks at her and says, “I’ve never fucked anyone like that before in my life.”

“Well, you did a hell of a job, Finn.”

“Thanks, Rae,” he smiles cheekily at her and winks.


End file.
